


+4

by hyewon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I hope, this isn't what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyewon/pseuds/hyewon
Summary: the one where viian is a monster, jinsoul calls jungeun a coward, hyunjin and yeojin won't stop fighting, chaewon and hyejoo stop being a team, sooyoung is not interested, and haseul gambles for what she wants





	+4

She doesn’t want to do it.

She truly doesn’t, but she knows she has to, or they will be stuck in this cycle for who knows how long. They have been in this position many times before, and Viian knows it will turn out how it always does: shouts, and curse words thrown like they are trying to lose their voice, even tears could be expected. There is no way to avoid it, as much as it pains her.

“Vivi-unnie,” Jinsoul says softly. Viian looks up, meeting wide, anxious eyes, as Jinsoul looks at her with desperation, “Please, don’t do this.”

Viian wishes she had another choice.

“I’m sorry, Jinsoul.”

The scene unfolds in slow motion, or at least that’s how Viian feels it. Jinsoul follows her every move, her desperate eyes changing, flashing different displays of emotions, and Viian sees them all. Surprise, disbelief, betrayal, hurt, and, lastly, anger. It is what Viian was expecting, but that doesn’t mean she feels any less guilty for it.

She’s a monster, and she knows it.

“Uno,” she mutters softly, as she lays a +4 card on top of the nearly completed deck, and then a blue four, winning and finishing their game.

A  _Uno_  monster.

“ _Motherfu_ _-”_

_“_ Language!” Jungeun scolds Jinsoul from the kitchen, “How many times do I have to tell you not to curse when the maknaes are around, unnie?”

“Well can you blame me?!” Jinsoul yells, throwing her remaining cards at the ground in frustration. Her lips are pursed and her eyebrows are furrowed in anger, but Viian thinks she looks more constipated than angry, “This- this little- this little  _shrimp_  keeps beating me at  _Uno_ , and it was fun at first, but now it’s just  _fracking_  ridiculous!”

Both Viian and Jungeun stare at Jinsoul without blinking.

“Did you just say  _fracking_?”

“Not the point, Jungeun!”

“Fine,” Jungeun says, rolling her eyes, “If you don’t want to keep losing then just don’t play? It’s really that simple, unnie.”

“No, it’s one of my personal goals to win a  _Uno_  match against Vivi-unnie, Jungeun. You wouldn’t understand, you’ve never played against her.”

During their filming in Hong Kong, back when Viian was still learning the language and communicating with the girls was still a bit troublesome, Jinsoul had offered her to play a quick match to pass the time, and somewhat bond with her. At the time, Viian had had no idea how to play, but after a quick explanation from Jinsoul, she got the hand of it. Perhaps a little bit too much, considering she defeated her easily, putting an end to the game after a few hands, and Jinsoul was quick to ask for a rematch. They had spent most of their free time on the trip playing, Viian winning over Jinsoul every time. The girl swore revenge ever since, but never actually managed to win against her friend.

Jungeun raises her eyebrows, cocky as usual, “It’s  _Uno_ , unnie. I’m sure anyone with half a brain can win.”

“If that’s what you think, then why don’t you play against us?” Jinsoul challenges Jungeun with her head held high.

The younger blonde looks indifferent, “Because I don’t want to.”

“Or maybe you’re just afraid of  _losing_ _,_ like a  _coward._ ”

Jungeun narrows her eyes at Jinsoul. It has always been easy to get under Jungeun’s skin, but for Jinsoul it seems to be even  _easier_. Almost as if it is her special talent, or something of the sort.

“I am no coward.”

“Prove it, then,” Jungeun rolls her eyes once again.

“Okay, if I  _were_ to play, what’s in it for me?”

“If you beat us  _both_ ,” Jinsoul emphasizes, and Viian has no idea when she got included into this feud, but it’s not like she has anything better to do, so she doesn’t complain, “I’ll buy you chocolate for an entire month. Whatever chocolate you like, whenever you like.”

Jungeun’s eyes sparkle with interest and determination, and she’s about to sit down on the floor next to Viian on her left side, when Jinsoul continues.

“But if you  _lose_ , you’ll have to do aegyo for an entire week, with no complaints and no snarky comments.”

Viian can see the hesitation in Jungeun’s eyes, in the way she gnaws her bottom lip, and in her scrunched-up frown. Jungeun hates doing aegyo, but when she sits down and looks at Jinsoul challengingly, Viian guesses she must love chocolate more.

Or maybe she just wants to prove Jinsoul wrong and beat her at  _Uno_ , she really can’t tell. These two have a weird relationship, and Viian stopped wondering about it a long time ago.

“You’re on.”

As the two blondes throw death glares at each other, Viian takes the deck from the center of their semi-circle and starts shuffling the cards, already anticipating the ending result.

~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out, Jungeun sucks at  _Uno_. It was either that, or the girl was extremely unlucky.

(Viian thinks it’s a bit of both, considering the cards that she and Jinsoul got, and the absolute  _mess_  Jungeun makes of her hand.)

It was easy for Viian, getting two skip cards (a yellow and a green one), a yellow reverse, a Wild card, and a bunch of numbers. She quickly gets rid of most of her cards, Jungeun being the poor victim of the skip cards, and then, when she drops the reverse, the victim of Jinsoul’s as well, as the other girl throws a +4 card at Jungeun. 

Viian wins, but the other two keep playing fiercely, shouting at each other slightly modified curse words in order to keep it PG-13. Viian watches them amusedly, until she gets thirsty and gets up from her spot on the floor. As she gets a glass of water for herself, she can distinctively hear Jinsoul say  _Uno_  from the kitchen, and she knows Jungeun is done for.

That is precisely the case when she walks back into the living room, and Jinsoul has her arms up in the air, toothy grin on display while she cheers happily. Jungeun looks down at the split deck of cards as if she can’t believe her eyes, and she probably can’t.

A reality in which Jungeun lost a bet that forces her to do aegyo is not a reality Jungeun wants to live in.

“I- you  _tricked_  me! You  _knew_  I wasn’t going to win!”

“ _It’s just_ Uno,  _u_ _nnie_ _. Anyone with half a brain can win at_ Uno,  _u_ _nnie_ _,”_ Jinsoul mocks her previous comment, and Jungeun seems ready to dropkick her, when Viian steps in.

“I believe you have to do aegyo for a week now, Jungeun?” Viian asks, feeling only slightly bad as Jungeun looks at her with pleading eyes.

The younger girl says nothing, instead choosing to stand up and leave the room. Viian can perfectly picture steam coming out of her ears.

Jinsoul looks at the blonde’s retreating figure fondly, a lazy smile shamelessly displayed on her face, almost as if all of the ambition and competitiveness had been washed away. 

“I think we finally found a way to shut her up, unnie,” Jinsoul says, making Viian chuckle, “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to her later. Who knows, maybe I’ll even give her a peace offering or a chance to win back her aegyo-less life with another match, but until then...” She looks up at her with her renewed competitive flame, and Viian knows what’s going to come out of her mouth before she even opens it, “Rematch?”

Viian sits down.

~~~~~~~~~~

With Jungeun taking a vow of silence to avoid doing aegyo, it doesn’t take long for the turn of events to spread around the dorm like gossip, Viian’s title of  _Uno_  monster being now something most of the members are aware of.

And that’s how she somehow ends up mixed up on a match with Heejin, Hyunjin, and Yeojin. She is sure Jinsoul would have played with them as well if it weren’t for her vocal lessons and recording session later on the day.

Needless to say, playing with the three girls is different from playing with Jinsoul. Viian is familiar with the different mannerisms and facial expressions Jinsoul has, how she always thinks her moves through, how she calculates every play, how she sizes Viian up every time it’s her turn again. Jinsoul takes  _Uno_  seriously, perhaps too much, and Viian got used to that.

And these three... these three girls play  _nothing_  like Jinsoul.

“Draw two and eat shit, Hyunjin-unnie!” Yeojin yells (Viian isn’t sure if she should scold her for saying shit. She figures she can tell Haseul or Jungeun later and they’ll take care of it).

Hyunjin scowls, “Do you always have to shout? Can’t you just be silent for once in your life?”

“No! Especially when revenge tastes this sweet!” Yeojin musters up an evil chuckle that sounds more like war cry, “This is for all of those reverse and skip cards you threw my way. Now you shall perish under my wrath!”

Heejin looks at her with a funny face, “Since when do you know so many fancy words? Are you finally reading the books for your Literature class?” Yeojin then proceeds to yell at Heejin, while Hyunjin takes two cards from the upside-down deck with furrowed eyebrows. It is quickly replaced with a mischievious grin, and Viian thinks that if they are  _this_  bad at  _Uno_ , she doesn’t even want to know how they would play poker if Jinsoul and her were to teach them, like they had talked about a few times in the past.

Heejin places down a red nine, opening Viian’s window to victory.

“Uno,” she says quietly, as she lets go of a red four.

When Heejin’s turn rolls around again, the girl throws a reverse card, effectively stalling Viian’s win. The young beauty sticks her tongue out at her, and Viian shakes her head at her antics.

“Time for you to eat your own words, little ass bean,” Hyunjin says, and with more force than necessary, she quite literally throws down a +4 card.

Yeojin’s eyes widen like plates, and she’s quick to try and fight her way out of the situation, but with no use, “Y-you can’t do that!”

“I, in fact, can do that,” Hyunjin grins, her eyes glinting maliciously, “Read the manual if you don’t believe me.”

Hyunjin puts down a green three, while Yoejin sputters out some more swears and takes four cards from the deck.

Viian puts down her blue three and wins, but as none of the girls scream enraged, she thinks maybe they didn’t notice, too engrossed on their little feud to pay attention to Viian.

“Uh, guys...” three pair of eyes look up at her, “I won?”

It comes out as a question, and the girls’ lines of vision moves from her face to her empty hands.

Hyunjin frowns, “Fuck, I wanted to have the first place’s bragging rights,” she then shrugs, and puts down another card, “Guess I’ll just settle with  _destroying_ Yeojin.”

The youngest perks up again, “What? What about Heejin-unnie?”

“If she loses she’ll cry, and that’s not something I want or will tolerate.”

Heejin smiles adoringly at her, “Aw, look at you not being stubborn and letting me win for once,” she says, pinching her cheeks. Hyunjin lets her, staring in a bored fashion at the deck, but the light shade of pink dusting the tip of her ears give her away.

“That’s not fair!” Yoejin complains again, and Hyunjin glares at her.

“Life isn’t fair. Now shut up and play or I’ll hunt you down.”

They play nothing like Jinsoul, but Viian still enjoys it, her three young friends making her burst out laughing like no one can.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Unnie?” Viian hears a small voice from behind her, and she looks up from her kimbap to find none other than Hyejoo and Chaewon looking at her with excited, yet nervous expressions.

“Yes?”

It was unusual for the two girls to ask something of her. Usually, they’d go to Sooyoung, or Haseul, sometimes even Jungeun or Jiwoo when there were no options left (Jinsoul wasn’t exactly reliable, unless they wanted to have some fun or play games), so Viian couldn’t help but feel surprised to see Chaewon and Hyejoo approaching her when all four mentioned girls were around at the moment.

Hyejoo throws Chaewon a pleading look, and the petite blonde rolls her eyes, stepping forward, and giving Viian her best puppy eyes.

“Jinsoul-unnie told us you’re really good at  _Uno_...” ah, yes. Of course, it was about that, “And we were wondering if you would mind playing with us? It doesn’t have to be for too long, you can leave the game at any given moment.”

_As if_ , Viian thinks. Maybe she doesn’t like bragging about her  _Uno_  skills much, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t extremely proud of them.

“Do you have a deck?”

The two girls perk up, sitting next to Viian on both sides and thanking her profusely. They shuffle around with their chairs until they are in a position in the little table that allows their hands to be hidden from the sight of the others.

(For a dorm hosting twelve people, you’d think they would have a bigger kitchen table.)

Hyejoo shuffles the cards expertly, and Viian isn’t surprised at all but how easy it looks when she does it. Viian is no fool, she knows that when Chaewon and Hyejoo aren’t busy playing video games, they solve puzzle games and sudokus together, so she expects nothing but worthy opponents.

And perhaps they are  _too_  worthy.

They are half an hour into the game and Viian is nowhere near winning. She thinks maybe this is how Jinsoul feels like whenever she realizes she’s still not on Viian’s level, because Viian is freaking out and she’s sure she wants to just flip the table (yes, Jinsoul actually did this once).

Chaewon and Hyejoo not only are extremely skilled players, but they are also  _merciless_. As soon as they see Viian getting rid of too many cards for them, they just look at each, seemingly communicating by telepathy or other type of bullshit Viian is left off of, because they start throwing skip cards, reverse cards, draw two cards,  _any_  card that represents a pain in Viian’s ass. And how they manage to gang up against her while also playing against each other is something Viian can’t even begin to comprehend.

She thinks she’s about to lose her mind when she notices something.

“We finished the deck.”

Chaewon chuckles, “Yeah, we can see that.”

“Does that mean the game finished?” Viian looks at the two girls in confusion, and they stare back.

“No, we just shuffle the deck again and keep playing,” Hyejoo explains, “Have you never done that before?”

Viian shakes her head, “Usually I win before that.”

Chaewon smirks, “Ah, so you are on uncharted territory, unnie. This should be fun.”

Chaewon takes the finished deck from the center of the table and shuffles it, seeing as it was her turn. She isn’t nearly as skillful as Hyejoo, but she does shuffle better than Jinsoul (and Viian herself, she isn’t really the best dealer when it comes to  _Uno)._

Once Chaewon is satisfied with her shuffling, she puts the deck back on the table, draws the first card, and turns it around. A yellow skip card.

The blonde girl frowns, “Well, I guess it’s your turn now.”

Viian arches her eyebrow at the sudden bitterness in Chaewon’s voice, and when Hyejoo sits up in her chair, Viian knows she notices it too.

The Chinese girl throws a yellow seven followed by blue seven, leaving her with two cards. Hyejoo throws a blue zero, staring intently at Chaewon, probably trying to spark communication through that telepathic link of theirs, but Chaewon keeps her -now much more expressive, changing it from a cold, poker face to an annoyed one- face focused on the cards before her.

Chaewon throws a draw two card, smirking, but Viian is prepared this time around, and throws a draw two card right back, leaving Hyejoo to draw four.

“Uno,” she says, her voice sweet to her ears as she lets a bit of cockiness slip up.

Hyejoo pouts, but offers no resistance whatsoever like Yeojin and Hyunjin did. She draws four cards, and looks up at Chaewon pleadingly, but the blonde girl is staring hard at her own hand, paying no attention to the younger girl, and instead, planning her next move by herself.

Viian has found their weakness.

They are an infallible team, she has to admit, but, being the hot head that she is, it’s only a matter of time before Chaewon starts to lose her cool, and throws any sense of team work out of the window. It breaks their strategy, and leaves the two girls playing even more isolated than before. It also does not help Chaewon that she’s being led by her feelings and not her rational thinking in moments like this, when Viian is about to win. She reminds Viian a little bit of Jinsoul in that way.

Chaewon thows a wild card, and places a green eight after it, muttering a hard and challenging  _uno_.

Viian stares at her for a while, savoring the moment and Chaewon’s impatient face, before she moves her arms.

She puts down a green three, and wins the game.

“Oh, you have to be  _fucking_ kidding me!” Chaewon says, making Hyejoo flinch.

“Aw, don’t tell me you’re a sore loser, Chaewon, it’s just a game,” Viian says, smiling brightly at the little blonde, who returns it with a scowl.

“Unnie tends to be a bit intense when she gets... frustrated,” Hyejoo tries to help, but it only worsens Chaewon’s mood.

“Frustrated? I’m not frustrated, I’m perfectly calm, Hyejoo. Do you think I’m not calm?” the last question comes off as a yell, and Hyejoo shrinks in her chair. This seems to snap Chaewon out of her little anger bubble, and her eyes instantly soften, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

Hyejoo shrugs, looking down at the cards like a kicked puppy, “It’s okay, you just get overwhelmed by your emotions. It happens.”

“I still shouldn’t do that, Hyejoo. Please, forgive me?” Chaewon extends her hand, and, unsurprisingly, Hyejoo wastes no time in holding it, nodding softly.

Chaewon looks back at Viian, “Nice game, unnie. You do play really well.”

Viian laughs, “So do you, girls. I was sure I was going to lose, actually,” she admits.

“Maybe next time,” Chaewon smiles, and then nods her head towards Hyejoo, “Now I have to beat this one or I won’t be able to live with myself.”

Hyejoo smiles cheekily, “Prepare to die, then.”

Viian leaves them to an intense match, thinking that maybe, next time she plays against them, there’s a high chance of getting dethroned as the  _Uno_ monster.

~~~~~~~~~~

She has to be honest, she’s getting a little tired of winning at  _Uno_. Maybe she’s even getting tired of playing it.

She feels sleepy, and going through her third match against Yerim and Jiwoo does not help with that. The two cheery and positive girls assure themselves that if she gives them another chance, then they’ll finally show her how good they play, and they’ll finally win, and that’s what keeps Viian chained to this never-ending cycle of rematches, squealing, pouting, and repeat. It’s the closest Viian has ever come to experiencing hell.

“Uno,” Viian says for what feels like the hundredth time.

And then, her guardian angel, her savior, comes through the door, looking tired from a day full of dancing.

“Hey,” Sooyoung greets them with a little wave.

“Unnie!” Jiwoo yells, quickly getting to her feet and forgetting all about her cards, in order to go and hug Sooyoung.

“ _Oof_ _,”_  Sooyoung lets out, patting Jiwoo softly on the head while the shorter girl smiles brightly, “You know, as much as I really like your hugs, I could use a little space right now.” 

She motions to her sweaty clothes, and Jiwoo immediately gets the hint, detaching herself from Sooyoung, but still being close to her. The tall girl looks down, taking notice of the cards on the floor.

“What are you doing?”

“We are playing  _Uno_ , unnie! You wanna play?” Yerim pipes in, bright as ever. Her eyes widen, and she lets out a loud gasp, “Please, play! It’ll be the ‘New’ gang together again!”

They all stare at her in confusion, “The ‘New’ gang?” Sooyoung questions.

“Yes! Your solo? We were all there!” Yerim continues excitedly.

Jiwoo pouts, her eyebrows furrowing sadly, “I came after the ‘New’ music video.”

“But I was in yours, so it counts,” Sooyoung says nonchalantly, and Jiwoo’s bright smile makes a comeback, even bigger than before (Viian can see the corners of Sooyoung’s lips struggling to go up, too), “Sorry, Yerimmie, I’m not interested.”

Now it was Yerim’s turn to pout, “Aw, come on, unnie! Why not?”

“Because I’m tired, I want to shower, and then go to sleep. I’m also really bad at card games and I am  _not_ getting teased tonight,” Sooyoung takes notice of Viian’s pleading eyes, raising her eyebrows at her, but still nodding slightly. She checks the clock on the wall and says, “You should wrap it up, anyways. It’s late and we have practice early tomorrow.”

Viian sighs in relief, “I was just about to win anyway.”

Yerim’s pout is still not leaving her face, so Viian frowns, and decides to just let her have what she wanted, “But I give up, so Yerim wins.”

The smile the younger girl gives her is enough to let Viian know she did the right thing. Yerim lets out a little squeal, hugs Viian tightly while saying _thank you_ _unnie_ _thank you so much_ _Jinsoul-unnie_ _is never going to believe this_ over and over again. She stands up and skips over to her bedroom, where the rest of her unit’s members and Yeojin were already sleeping. She greets them with a cheerful  _Goodnight_ _unnies_ _!_  And without further comment she closes the door to the room.

“Well, that was easy,” Sooyoung says.

“She didn’t even give me a chance to leave the game by my own means,” Jiwoo pouts, this time out of pettiness. Sooyoung pokes her cheeks repeatedly until it goes away.

“You threw your cards and we saw them. That disqualifies you,” Viian says standing up from her place on the floor while stifling a yawn.

“Is that an official rule?” Sooyoung asks amusedly.

“I have no fucking clue, I’m just sick of this game,” Viian says, letting out a yawn she doesn’t try to hide, “I’m gonna go sleep now, have fun with your shower.”

Viian is too tired to realize how her words sound when directed at no one in particular, so she leaves a stunned Jiwoo and a blushing Sooyoung, as she waddles to her room sleepily.

~~~~~~~~~~

When she wakes up on the next morning, the sun still hasn’t risen, so she knows it’s early. Their schedules start pretty early on in the morning, meaning Viian has to wake up from five to six am in order to make an abundant breakfast capable of feeding eleven girls with bottomless pits instead of stomachs. It’s hard work, but if Viian doesn’t do it, then they’d just eat whatever junk they can find, and Viian is not willing to let that happen.

She brushes her teeth, flosses, and then makes her way to the kitchen in the dimly light dorm. She stops momentarily, hearing a clear sizzling sound from the kitchen, accompanied by the distinguishable smell of coffee. 

Opening the door, Viian is greeted with the view of Haseul with an apron and a ponytail, stirring something on a pan. Viian feels her heart swell at the sleepy look the leader carries, and how soft she’s in the morning.

 “You’re up early,” she says, startling Haseul. She turns around, laughing lightly in relief when she sees Viian.

“I figured I could give you a hand,” Haseul turns her attention back to the pan, and when Viian takes a few steps further, she notices she’s making scrumbbled eggs.

“I thought you didn’t do chores.”

Haseul shrugs, “Sometimes a change of habits isn’t that bad, don’t you think?” Viian doesn’t reply, instead opting to stare at Haseul’s pretty profile, “I made you some coffee, if you want. It’s in the pot.”

Viian thanks her, pouring some of the hot coffee in a mug. She likes sweet things quite a lot, but for some reason, she loves black coffee in the morning, the bitterness and warmth waking her up like a charm.

She takes a seat, and addresses the counter and table filled with food, wondering just how early Haseul must have woken up to have the time to make all of it. Viian almost asks, but she decides to stare at Haseul’s back instead, marveled by the domestic yet still effortlessly beautiful look Haseul has.

Haseul turns off the stove and moves the eggs from the pan to a plate, and then washes the pan quickly. She pours some tea for herself, before joining Viian on the table.

They spend a comfortable few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other’s company and some breakfast. Quiet moments in the dorm are practically inexistent, so Viian makes sure to soak in every little second she has like this with Haseul while she can.

“So,” and just like that, the quiet moment is over, “The girls won’t shut up about how they want to win against you in  _Uno.”_

Viian sighs, taking a sip of her coffee, “Really now?”

“Yep,” Haseul says, “I told them they should stop bugging you with it, and they made me a little proposal,” Viian raises her eyebrows at her, but let’s Haseul continue, “They said that if I play against you and win, then they’ll stop, but you can’t let me win.”

Haseul points an accusing finger at her, and Viian raises her hands in defense, “I wouldn’t even dream of it.”

The leader smiles, grabbing the deck resting on the counter, and shuffles it clumsily. She deals, seven cards per player, but before Viian can see them, Haseul puts her hand on top of her own, stopping her.

“I- uh, actually I have a proposal for you, too,” she chuckles, “Well, it’s more like a bet than a proposal, but you get the idea.”

“Was this Jinsoul’s idea?” Viian asks in suspicion.

“Maybe.”

Pursing her lips, Viian agrees hesitantly, “Okay... Shoot.”

“If I win, I’ll ask you to do one thing, and you can’t complain or refuse. You just have to do it. And if you win, then the same applies to me.”

“One thing? What?” Viian senses a trap, and perhaps, just perhaps, she doesn’t mind.

“It can be whatever you want, but it can only be one thing,” Haseul emphasizes, showing her index finger once again. 

“So I can ask for anything?”

“Yeah, basically,” Haseul finishes, and Viian thinks it over for a moment. She smiles at Haseul, nodding afterwards.

They take their cards and start playing. Viian expects it to get boring after a while, like it happened the last few times, but it doesn’t. Playing with Haseul is not like playing with Jinsoul, or Hyunjin, Heejin and Yeojin, or Chaewon and Hyejoo. Playing with Haseul is relaxing, she doesn’t feel the need to think her moves precisely in order to come on top, and that’s when she realizes that, in the past weeks,  _Uno_  had stop being a game for her, and it had turned more into a competition. All the fun had been sucked out of the game by the constant pestering of her co-members, and turned into a competition Viian wasn’t interested in winning.

But Haseul changes that. She teases her and laughs with her whenever either of them throw a skip or draw two card, and their banter is nothing but friendly and light-hearted.

“Uno” Viian says, looking into Haseul’s eyes as she places a yellow two on the deck.

Haseul stares at her for a while, her two remaining cards almost taunting Viian. Depending on what she has, it could mean victory or defeat, leaving her at the hands of Haseul’s mercy, or viceversa. She feels nervous, but she doesn’t know why. Every second she spends looking at Haseul is a second more her heart takes to beat faster.

Until Haseul places her card.

“Uno,” she says, letting Viian see the enormous, mocking +4 she has.

Haseul cheers, making a little dance in her chair, and Viian can only smile at her, as she puts her lonely skip card back on the upside-down deck.

“You won,” Viian says.

“I won!” Haseul repeats, cheering and dancing some more. Viian chuckles at her.

“So, what do you want me to do?” she asks, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling as he watches Haseul slowly pipe down and staring at her in confusion.

The younger girl’s face suddenly lights up with realization, remembering their little bet. Red tints her years and her cheeks, and Viian can’t help the laugh that escapes her.

“Why are you blushing? What is it?”

Haseul blushes even more, looking down shyly and scratching her head, “Maybe I didn’t think this far ahead... I thought you would win.”

Viian shakes her head, but her adoring smile betrays her. She can’t be mad at Haseul, “Do you want me to let you think it over for a bit?”

“No, I- Uh,” if it is possible for Haseul to blush even harder she does, and she still doesn’t look up at Viian, “Ok, this is totally Jinsoul’s idea, too. I mean she did tell me to play  _Uno_  with you for this exact same reason because she got tired of hearing me complain and talk none-stop, and honestly I'm a bit tired of doing that too, and I’ve wanted this for  _so_  long, but you don’t have to do it if you-”

“Haseul,” Viian cuts her rambling off, “Just tell me what it is."

Haseul looks at her, searching her face for any indication that Viian might be uncomfortable. Viian only smiles reassuringly.

“I-” Haseul takes a deep breath, “I want you to kiss me.”

They stare at each other, the heavy silence that settles between them being almost deafening to Viian’s ears. Her lips part ever so slightly, as she stares at the beautiful girl in front of her. The beautiful girl who just asked her to kiss her.

Viian gets up slowly and walks around the table, until she’s standing in front of Haseul. The younger girl looks up at her nervously, her eyes wide like Viian has never seen them. She strokes Haseul’s cheek with the back of her fingers delicately, tucking the lose hairs framing her face behind her ears. Viian settles her hands on either side of Haseul’s jaw, and guides her up as she leans down, meeting their lips in a soft, but searing kiss.

Haseul’s lips are nice, Viian thinks, as their kiss escalates from a simple, prolonged peck, to a proper kiss. They are a bit chapped, but not dry, and she quite likes how they move expertly, yet carefully against her own. Viian wouldn’t mind kissing Haseul more often, if she was being honest.

She parts away, smiling when Haseul tries to follow her movement with her eyes closed and a frown. She flutters them open, letting Viian see that pretty shade of brown, now shining brighter than before with the first rays of sunshine.

“You don’t have to make a bet in  _Uno_ to ask for that, Haseul,” Viian says, and she’s about to lean in again, when a loud  _thump_  is heard from the other side of the kitchen door, interrupting their moment.

They share a look, Haseul standing up from her chair looking puzzled and annoyed. Approaching the door, Viian starts to hear whispers of  _shhhh_  and  _this is why we can’t trust you with secrets,_ _Yerim_ _,_ and she can already tell what is waiting for them at the other side.

Haseul opens the door quickly, Jinsoul, Hyunjin, Yerim, and Yoejin toppling and falling forward from where they had been leaning on the door. Hyejoo, Chaewon, Heejin, Jiwoo, Jungeun, and Sooyoung stand right behind them like six deer caught in headlights.

“I told them not to eaves drop I swear,” Jungeun lets out quickly, spitting out hundreds of excuses as fast as Viian can blink.

“Ugh, stop talking, Jungeun. As if you didn’t threaten to sell my Red Velvet albums on ebay if I didn’t let you listen in,” Jinsoul interrupts her, as she stands up and dusts her sleeping shorts. She offers Haseul a bright grin, and a thumbs up, and winks at Viian, “Good score.”

Haseul pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head, “You know what, I’m just going to pretend this never happened, just come in, eat your food, and mind your business the next time.”

Haseul’s tone indicates she doesn’t want to repeat herself, and the girls enter the kitchen as a stampede of wild and hungry animals. Chaewon, Hyunjin, Heejin and Jinsoul sit at the small table, while the rest grab the plates of the food they want, and either go sit down on the living room’s couch, or eat standing up by the counter.

Viian is about to join the girls in the living room when Haseul takes her hand softly.

“I hope you know I said that because of the girls and not because of our...” She hesitates.

“Kiss, Haseul. You can say it.”

“Yes, kiss, right, that. I- Uh- Yeah, I hope you know what I meant,” she’s blushing again, and Viian giggles at how cute she is.

“Don’t worry, I do,” Viian pecks her on the lips once, and together, hand in hand, they leave the kitchen, while the rest of the girls cheer and holler behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~

It isn’t until half an hour later, when Haseul and Viian are cuddling on the couch together, when Jinsoul let outs a yell that resonates through the whole dorm.

“WAIT, VIVI-UNNIE  _LOST!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of fluff, a lot of crack (hopefully), inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/incorrect_loona/status/1030136377856479232
> 
> i'll probably change the tags later, i left them at that for the suspense or something :)  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
